


Late Night Thoughts

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

2:37am.

It was 2:37 in the morning and Nick lay wide awake in his bunk. Under normal circumstances, he would be extremely unhappy at being awake in the middle of the night, but, at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

In fact, if truth be told, he was blissfully content.

It didn’t hurt that a certain tall, blond haired, blue-eyes someone was currently plastered down his left side, curled safe and protected between Nick’s body and the bulkhead. Warm, moist breath skirting softly across Nick’s collarbone. 

Nick twitched his nose like a bunny as a few strands of Cody’s hair tickled the tip. Twisting his head a fraction, he rubbed his nose in the blond strands, scratching the itch as well as inhaling the salty sea scent that always seem to be a part of Cody’s being.

He inhaled a second time and squeezed his left arm that was encircling his partner, bringing him closer.

Cody barely moved other than to press closer and pull Nick towards him with the arm that was wrapped possessively around Nick’s middle.

Nick grinned and rested his cheek against the crown of Cody’s head. 

Cody was usually a light sleeper, but since he and Nick had gotten together, Cody has been sleeping like a log. The nightmares each seem to have had on a weekly basis have been few and far between as long as they ended the night in the same bed.

It was nice not waking to machine gun fire or the whump of a Huey rotor or, worse yet, the screams of your unit being ambushed in the murky greens and browns of a jungle thousands of miles away. That last one was pretty prominent after long, drawn out cases where one or the other of them hadn’t gotten enough sleep. It was a dream that was indiscriminate as to who the unlucky recipient would be.

It was also a dream that had been missing from their lives for well over a few months; and Nick, for one, did not miss it in the least. He was sure Cody felt the same way. In fact, Nick was sure of it if his partner’s almost comatose state was any indication. 

Nick absentmindedly began running his fingers lightly over Cody’s back, softly trailing a path up and down Cody’s spine. His thoughts not going to any one specific thing. Nick just let the peace of the _Riptide_ and the night in general wash over him, reveling in his good fortune of having someone who was not only his partner in their business venture, but, more importantly, his best friend in life and... yes, even love.

Nick smiled softly and closed his eyes.

 

FIN  
2/20/16


End file.
